


Growing Up

by Redleaveshavefallen



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, M/M, Not Shippy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Redleaveshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t really realize that he wasn’t good at anything else until Tin Pin wasn’t cool anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Shooter Dan, AKA Tokyo’s Tin PIn champion, was now in highschool. And, er, /was/ Tin Pin champion. In elementary school. He lost the title in fifth grade, and no matter how hard he tried, he was never able to get it back. Then the TV show that had popularized the game finished its final season in junior high, competitions started to decline, and slowly Tin Pin started to go out of style. By highschool, he knew that he would never be able to get the title back.

Honestly, it was a bit hard to swallow. Tin Pin was his life! As a kid, when he was thee greatest slammer in Tokyo, he was sure he would live that way forever. A professional slammer. Always playing the game. A champion.

He didn’t really realize that he wasn’t good at anything else until Tin Pin wasn’t cool anymore.

Now, Yammer….. Also known as Itaru Yokoyamada, Shooter’s best friend since elementary school, /HE/ had talents. Back in his glory days, Shooter had never thought they mattered—honestly, Yammer was just his less-talented side kick that he had Slammurai marathons with. He was always trying to illegally mod his pins, looking for ‘the ultimate pin’, but really he was just trying to make up for his complete lack of skill (can you believe, he only ever made it to the second round of any competition?).

But then came junior high. Suddenly, Yammer was smart! He was mature, he was in honors classes, he was in robotics and tech club and computer programming….and Shooter, who had been cool, who had been popular, who had been in Tin Pin Weekly and had kids fighting to be his friend, was just an immature, childish tag-along.

Shooter wondered sometimes why Yammer even hung out with him anymore. He had smart people friends who talked about things that Shooter couldn’t follow, and even had a girlfriend at one point. He was always in his tech clubs and stuff too—they hadn’t had a Slamurai marathon for years due to his study groups. And when they did talk, Shooter found the only thing he could discuss was Tin Pin.

Gramps was always complaining how Yammer never visited anymore, always asking how he was doing nowadays. Shooter always shrugged it off and said Yammer was busy. he didn’t like admitting he wasn’t quite sure how Yammer was.

Probably happy, he thought. After all, he had a life outside of elementary school.


End file.
